


I'd Hate To Think About You With Somebody Else

by GraceV



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Princess Rover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceV/pseuds/GraceV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her best friend moved 9 years ago, Amberle Elessedil learned to throw herself into people. Now that Eretria is back for senior year, Amberle has to rethink everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Hate To Think About You With Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I haven't written anything in a long time and I figured it was time for me to start writing again. So I finished The Shannara Chronicles a few weeks ago and I was looking for fanfics of Princess Rover and of course there were some that I loved, but I actually really wanted to try and write my own. So you can tell me not to write anymore if you want lol, i'm fine with it.

“Just go!”

That was the last thing Amberle had heard from her old friend, Eretria. When they were young, around 8, the two had been inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart. But, right before her 8th birthday, Eretria's father had announced that he got a new job across the country and that they were moving away. Eretria, having been that young child, pushed everyone away. She stopped talking to her friends and parents, isolating herself. When Amberle tried to help, Eretria would just yell at her and refuse to talk. When they moved away, Amberle learned to do the opposite. To hide that she was hurting, she would throw herself into people.

At 17, Amberle was like something out of a teen movie. She the “most popular, most attractive” girl at school, head cheerleader, leader of multiple clubs, rich. But she wasn’t actually happy. Essentially a walking main character. Amberle’s senior year was supposed to be perfect. Her last year before she could leave and just dissolve into being a nobody. She wasn’t expecting the Rovers to return.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's kinda just a background thing I guess?


End file.
